sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of 20th Century Fox television programs
This is a list of programs produced, distributed or owned by 20th Century Fox's television divisions, including 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21 Television Studios, Fox Television Animation, Regency Television and distributed by 20th Television (through Disney-ABC Domestic Television). Television series 20th Century Fox Television Fox 21 Television Studios (also includes productions from Fox Television Studios and Fox 21) Fox World Regency Television *''Roswell'' (1999–2002) *''Ryan Caulfield: Year One'' (1999) *''Malcolm in the Middle'' (2000–2006) *''Tucker'' (2000) (co-produced with NBC Studios) *''The Bernie Mac Show'' (2001–2006) *''John Doe'' (2002–2003) *''Wonderfalls'' (2004) *''Method & Red'' (2004) *''Thief'' (2006) *''Listen Up!'' (2005) (co-produced with CBS Paramount Network Television) *''Help Me Help You'' (2006) *''New Amsterdam'' (2008) Foxstar Productions * Biography (1987-2003) * Alien Nation (1994-1996) * Monster Mania (1997-2000) * Famous Families (1998-1999) * Backstory (2000-2005) * World's Best (2000-2002) * History vs. Hollywood (2001-2002) * The Alien Saga (2002) * Monsterama (2003) * Animal Icons (2004-2005) Fox Entertainment 20th Television *''Totally Hidden Video'' (1989-1992) *''The Chevy Chase Show'' (1993) (co-production with Cornelius Productions) *''The Bertice Berry Show'' (1993-1994) *''The Gordon Elliott Show'' (1994–1997) (produced by CBS Productions) *''Sherman Oaks'' (1995-1997) *''South Park'' (1997-present) (Co-distributed with Debmar-Mercury until 2019) *''World's Wildest Police Videos (1998-2001) *''Divorce Court'' (1999–present) *''Family Feud'' (1999-present) (produced by FremantleMedia and Co-distributed by Debmar-Mercury until 2019) *''Greed'' (1999-2000) (co-production with Dick Clark Productions) *''Forgive or Forget'' (1998-2000) *''Power of Attorney'' (2000–2002) *''Texas Justice'' (2001–2005) *''Ambush Makeover'' (2004–2005) *''Judge Alex'' (2005–2014) *''The Wendy Williams Show'' (2008-present) (Co-distributed with Debmar-Mercury until 2019) *''Tosh.0'' (2009-present) (Co-distributed with Debmar-Mercury) *''Are We There Yet?'' (Co-distributed with Debmar-Mercury until 2019) *''The Ricki Lake Show'' (revival of 1993–2004 series, 2012–2013) *''The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet'' (2007–2009) *''Temptation'' (2007–2008) (produced by FremantleMedia) *''Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader?'' (2009-2011) (Produced by Zoo Productions) *''Don't Forget the Lyrics!'' (2010-2011) (produced by RDF Media USA) *''Anger Management'' (2012-2014) (Co-distributed with Debmar-Mercury until 2019) *''Dish Nation'' (2012-present) *''Page Six TV'' (2017–present) (produced by Endemol Shine North America) *''25 Words or Less'' (2019) Fox Television Stations Productions Fox Lab Animation Domination High-Def FX Networks *''Breakfast Time'' (1994-1996) *''Personal fX'' (1994-1996) *''The Pet Department'' (1994-1997) *''Under Scrutiny with Jane Wallace'' (1994-1995) *''Sound fX'' (1994-1995) *''Backchat'' (1994-1998) *''A Year in the Movies'' (1994) *''Home FX'' (1996) *''No Relation'' (1996) *''Baseball, Minnesota'' (1996-1997) *''The Super Collectors'' (1996-1997) *''Bobcat's Big Ass Show'' (1998) (co-production with Stone Stanley Productions) *''Instant Comedy with The Groundlings'' (1998-1999) *''Penn & Teller's Sin City Spectacular'' (1998-1999) (co-production with Buggs and Rudy Discount Corporation) *''The X Show'' (1999-2001) (co-production with 20th Century Fox Television) *''Fast Food Films'' (1999) *''The Dick & Paula Celebrity Special'' (1999-2000) (co-production with Soup2Nuts) *''Fox Movie Channel Hour of Stars'' (2002-2004) * The Hitchhiker Chronicles (2003) * PI (2003) * 30 Days (2005-2008) (co-production with Actual Reality Pictures, Borderline TV, Reveille Productions, and Warrior Poets) * The Daily Habit (2005-2012) * Starved (2005) (co-production with Five Minutes Before the Miracle Productions and Carsey-Werner Productions) * It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2005-present) * Damages (2007-2012) (co-production with KZK Productions, Sony Pictures Television, and Gotham Music Placement) * Dirt (2007-2008) (co-production with Coquette Productions, Matthew Carnahan Circus Products, and Touchstone Television/ABC Studios) * Archer (2009-present) (co-production with Floyd County Productions and Radical Axis) * The League (2009-2015) (co-production with Chicken Sticks) * Justified (2010-2015) (co-production with Sony Pictures Television, Rooney McP Productions, Timberman-Beverly Productions, and Nemo Films) * Louie (2010-2015) (co-production with 3 Arts Entertainment and Pig Newton, Inc.) * Wilfred (2011-2014) (co-production with Zook, Inc., Prospect Park, Renegade Australia, and SBS Australia) * Unsupervised (2012) (co-production with Floyd County Productions, RCG Productions, and The Professional Writing Company) * Brand X with Russell Brand (2012-2013) * Totally Biased with W. Kamau Bell (2012-2013) (co-production with CR Enterprises) * Legit (2013-2014) (co-production with Regular Guy Films and Nugget Productions) * The Americans (2013-2018) (co-production with Nemo Films, DreamWorks Television/Amblin Television, and Fox Television Studios/Fox 21 Television Studios) * The Bridge (2013-2014) (co-production with Shorewood, Inc., Elwood Reid, Inc., Filmlance, and Shine America) * Chozen (2014) (co-production with Floyd County Productions and Rough House Pictures) * Ali G Rezurection (2014) * Fargo (2014-present) (co-production with Nomadic Pictures, 26 Keys Productions, The Littlefield Company, Mike Zoss Productions (2014–15), and MGM Television) * The Strain (2014-2017) * Married (2014-2015) (co-production with Principato-Young Entertainment and Night Eater Productions) * You're the Worst (2014-2019) * Man Seeking Woman (2015–2017) * Wayward Pines (2015-2016) (co-production with Olive Entertainment, Blinding Edge Pictures, De Line Pictures, Storyland, and 20th Century Fox Television) * One Mississippi (2015-2017) (co-production with Zero Dollars and Zero Sense Productions, Good Egg Productions, Inc., Pig Newton, Inc., 3 Arts Entertainment, and Amazon Studios) * Baskets (2016-present) * Atlanta (2016-present) * Better Things (2016-present) * Legion (2017-present) * Pose (2018-present) (co-production with Brad Falchuk Teley-vision, Ryan Murphy Productions and Fox 21 Television Studios) * Mayans M.C. (2018-present) (co-production with Sutter Ink and Fox 21 Television Studios) * The Cool Kids (2018-2019) (co-production with RCG Productions, Enrico Pallazzo, Nest Egg Productions and 3 Arts Entertainment) * Miracle Workers (2019) (co-production with Broadway Video, Allagash Industries and Studio T) * What We Do in the Shadows (2019-present) (co-production with Defender Films) * Fosse/Verdon (2019) (co-production with 5000 Broadway Productions and Fox 21 Television Studios) * Y (2020) (with Color Force) Metromedia Producers Corporation * Allen Ludden's Gallery (1969) * The Ann Sothern Show (1958-1961) * B.A.D. Cats * Charlie's Angels * Chopper One * The Cross-Wits (1975-1980) (co-produced with Ralph Edwards Productions) * Crusader Rabbit (1950-1952, 1956-1959) * Dusty's Trail (1973-1974) (co-produced with Redwood Productions and Writer First Productions) * Dynasty (distributor; 1985–1986) * Expedition Danger * Family' * ''Firehouse (1974) (co-produced with Stonehenge Productions) * Groovie Goolies and Friends * The Great Space Coaster (co-produced with Sunbow Productions) * Hart to Hart * Here We Go Again (1973) * Hit Man (co-produced with Jay Wolpert Productions) * Jane Goodall and the World of Animal Behavior * Jeopardy! (original version - distributor, 1974) * Kids Are People Too (1978-1982) * Little Gloria: Happy at Last (1982; mini-series) * Mayberry RFD (distributor) * The Merv Griffin Show (distributor/co-producer, 1972–1983) * Movin' On (distributor) * My Favorite Martian (distributor) * National Geographic Specials (1964–71) * The New Avengers (U.S. distributor) * The New Howdy Doody Show (1976-1977) * Winchell-Mahoney Time (1965-1968) * Super Pay Cards (1981–82; distributor) * Primus (1971–72) (co-produced with Ivan Tors Films) * Susie (1953-1957) * Queen for a Day (1969–1970) * S.W.A.T. * Small Wonder (production company, 1985–1986) * Soul Train (syndicated by Tribune Entertainment then Trifecta Entertainment and Media) * Star Search (production company; 1983–1986) * Starsky and Hutch * Strange Paradise * Strike Force * The Super (1972) * T.J. Hooker * That Girl (distributor) * Thicke of the Night (distributor) * Too Close for Comfort (1980-1987) (co-produced with D.L. Taffner Productions) * Truth or Consequences (distributor, 1966–1978) (co-produced with Ralph Edwards Productions) * The Undersea World of Jacques Cousteau * The Untamed World * Vauldeville * Vega$ (1978-1981) (distributor) * Wild Times (1980; mini-series) * Wonderama (1955-1977, 1980-1983) New World Television Genesis Entertainment *''Highway to Heaven'' (1984-1989) *''Sale of the Century'' (1985-1986) *''The Judge'' (1986-1993) *''Tales from the Crypt'' (1989-1996) *''The Grudge Match'' (1991-1993) *''Emergency Call'' (1991-1998) *''Infatuation'' (1992-1994) *''Juvenile Justice'' (1994-1995) Blair Entertainment *''Second City Television'' (1976-1984) *''Break the Bank'' (1985-1986) *''Divorce Court'' (1985-1992) *''Strike it Rich'' (1986-1987) *''Dracula: The Series'' (1990-1991) *''Stuntmasters'' (1991-1992) Storer Broadcasting *''The Littlest Hobo'' (1963-1965) Four Star Television *''Four Star Playhouse'' (1952–56) *''Dick Powell's Zane Grey Theatre'' (1956–61) *''Hey, Jeannie!'' (1956–57) *''Mr. Adams and Eve'' (1957–58) *''Richard Diamond, Private Detective'' (1957–60) *''Trackdown'' (1957–59) *''Black Saddle'' (1958–59) *''Wanted: Dead or Alive'' (1958–61) *''The Rifleman'' (1958–63) *''The David Niven Show'' (1959) *''The Detectives Starring Robert Taylor'' (1959–62) *''The DuPont Show with June Allyson'' (1959–61) *''Johnny Ringo'' (1959–60) *''Law of the Plainsman'' (1959–60) *''The Westerner'' (1960) *''Michael Shayne'' (1960–61) *''Dante'' (1960–61) *''The Law and Mr. Jones'' (1960–62) *''Stagecoach West'' (1960–61) *''The Tom Ewell Show'' (1960–61) *''Peter Loves Mary'' (1960–61) *''Mrs. G. Goes to College'' / a.k.a. The Gertrude Berg Show (1961–62) *''Target: The Corruptors!'' (1961–62) *''The Dick Powell Show'' (1961–63) *''Saints and Sinners'' (1962–63) *''The Lloyd Bridges Show'' (1962–63) *''McKeever And The Colonel'' (1962–63) *''Ensign O'Toole'' (1962–63) *''The Robert Taylor Show'' (1963) (N/A) *''Burke's Law'' (1963–65) / a.k.a. Amos Burke, Secret Agent (1965–66) *''Honey West'' (1965–66) *''The Rogues'' (1964–65) *''Hollywood A Go-Go'' (1964–65) *''The Big Valley'' (1965–69) *''The Smothers Brothers Show'' (1965–66) *''The Clock Strikes Noon Again'' (failed television pilot; 1966) *''PDQ'' (1966–69) *''Malibu U'' (1967) *''Here Come the Stars'' (1968) *''Can You Top This?'' (1970) *''The Reel Game'' (1971) *''Monty Nash'' (1971–72) *''Thrill Seekers'' (1973–74) *''Mad Movies with the L.A. Connection'' (1985) *''Matchmaker'' (1987–88) *''Liar's Club'' (1988–89) Stephen J. Cannell Productions Note: Fox no longer distributes most of these programs, the library is currently owned by Stephen J. Cannell's family and distributed by Carsey-Werner Television Distribution. Fox however retains some rights (including remake rights). MTM Enterprises * The Mary Tyler Moore Show (1970-1977) * The Bob Newhart Show (1972-1978) * Paul Sand in Friends and Lovers (1974-1975) * The Texas Wheelers (1974-1975) * Rhoda (1974-1978) * The Bob Crane Show (1975) * Doc (1975-1976) * The Lorenzo & Henrietta Music Show (1976) * Three for the Road (1975) * Phyllis (1975-1977) * The Tony Randall Show (1976-1978) * Lou Grant (1977-1982) * The Betty White Show (1977-1978) * We've Got Each Other (1977-1978) * The White Shadow (1978-1981) * WKRP in Cincinnati (1978-1982) * Mary ''(1978) * ''The Mary Tyler Moore Hour (1979) * The Last Resort (1979-1980) * Paris (1979-1980) * Carlton Your Doorman (1980) * Hill Street Blues (1981-1987) * Remington Steele (1982-1987) * St. Elsewhere (1982-1988) * Newhart (1982-1990) * Bay City Blues (1983) * The Duck Factory (1984) * Mary ''(1985-1986) * ''Fresno (1986) * The Popcorn Kid (1987) * Beverly Hills Buntz (1987-1988) * Eisenhower and Lutz (1987-1988) * Annie McGuire (1988) * Tattingers (1988-1989) * FM (1989-1990) * Rescue 911 (1989–1996) (U.S. distribution only, produced by CBS Productions) * America's Funniest Home Videos (distribution for pre-2001 episodes only; currently distributed by sister company Disney–ABC Home Entertainment and Television Distribution) * The Steve Allen Show (distribution only) * City (1990) (co-production with CBS Entertainment Productions) * Capital News (1990) * The Trials of Rosie O'Neill (1990-1992) * Evening Shade (1990–1994) (co-production with Bloodworth-Thomason Mozark Productions, CBS Entertainment Productions, and Burt Reynolds Productions, FOX has US distribution rights while CBS owns the show and hold international distribution rights) * You Take the Kids (1990-1991) (co-production with CBS Entertainment Productions and Paul Haggis Productions) * The New WKRP in Cincinnati (1991-1993) * Graham Kerr's Kitchen (1992-1995) (distribution only) * Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (1993–1998) (U.S. TV distribution only, produced by CBS Productions) * Xuxa (1993) (co-production with Lynch Entertainment) * Christy (1994-1995) (co-production with The Rosenzweig Company) * Boogies Diner (1994-1995) * The Pretender (1996-2000) (season 1 only; in association with NBC Studios, FOX has US distribution rights while NBCUniversal has international distribution rights via MGM Worldwide Television Distribution) * Family Challenge (1995-1997) * Sparks (1996-1998) * Bailey Kipper's P.O.V. (1996-1997) * Shopping Spree (1996-1998) (co-production with Jay Wolpert Enterprises) * Wait 'til You Have Kids (1996-1997) (co-production with Jay Wolpert Enterprises) * It Takes Two (1997) (co-production with Mark Phillips Philms & Telephision) * Good News (1997-1998) Television films and specials 20th Century Fox Television * The Forest Ranger (1956) * Operation Cicero (1956) * Monte Carlo (1961) * Sally & Sam (1965) * Batgirl (1968) * Braddock (1968) * European Eye (1968) * The Desperate Mission (1969) * City Beneath the Sea (1969) * Anderson and Company (1969) * The Flim-Flam Man (1969) * Daughter of the Mind (1969) * Honeymoon with a Stranger (1969) * David Copperfield (1969) * Along Came a Spider (1970) * The Challenge (1970) * The Kowboys (1970) * Southern Fried (1970) * Three Coins in the Fountain (1970) * Prudence and the Chief (1970) * Tribes (1970) * Paper Man (1971) * Mr. and Mrs. Bo Jo Jones (1971) * They Call it Murder (1971) * Dead Men Tell No Tales (1971) * The CBS Late Movie (1972, select movies) * When Michael Calls (1972) * Fireball Forward (1972) * Oh, Nurse! (1972) * Return to Peyton Place (1972–1974) * The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972–1973) ** Nanny and the Professor (1972) (co-production with Fred Calvert Productions) ** Lost in Space (1973) (co-production with Hanna-Barbera Productions) ** Nanny and the Professor and the Phantom of the Circus (1973) (co-production with Fred Calvert Productions) * Pursuit (1972) * Incident on a Dark Street (1973) * Going Places (1973) * RX For Defense (1973) * The Barbara Eden Show (1973) * Terror on the Beach (1973) * Ordeal (1973) * Blood Sport (1973) * Miracle on 34th Street (1973) * The Borrowers (1973) * Mrs. Sundance (1974) * Fred Astaire Salutes the Fox Musicals (1974) * If I Love You, Am I Trapped Forever? (1974) * Remember When (1974) * Big Rose: Double Trouble (1974) * A Tree Grows in Brooklyn (1974) (remake of the classic film of the same name) * The Mark of Zorro (1974) * The Red Badge of Courage (1974) * Stowaway to the Moon (1975) * The Trial of Chaplin Jensen (1975) * Adventures of the Queen (1975) * At Long Last Cole (1975) * A Girl Named Sooner (1975) * State Fair (1976) * Our Man Flint: Dead on Target (1976) * Time Travelers (1976) * The Cheerleaders (1976) * Jeremiah of Jacob's Neck (1976) * Wanted: The Sundance Woman (1976) * Sherlock Holmes in New York (1976) * Life Goes to the Movies (1976) * Raid on Entebbe (1977) * A Circle of Children (1977) * Spectre (1977) * Good Against Evil (1977) * James at 15 (1977) * The Making of Star Wars (1977) (co-production with Lucasfilm, Ltd.) * Life Goes to War: Hollywood and the Home Front (1977) * Murder in Peyton Place (1977) * Christmas Miracle in Caufield, U.S.A. (1977) * Ring of Passion (1978) * Husbands, Wives & Lovers (1978) * Mother, Jugs, and Speed (1978) * A Guide for the Married Woman (1978) * The Nativity (1978) * Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) * Like Normal People (1979) * Swan Song (1980) * The Day Christ Died (1980) * Tourist (1980) * The Diary of Anne Frank (1980) * SP FX: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (co-production with Lucasfilm, Ltd.) * World of Honor (1981) * Jacqueline Susann's Valley of the Dolls (1981) * Aliens from Another Planet (1982) * The Day the Bubble Burst (1982) * Tomorrow's Child (1982) * The Rules of Marriage (1982) * Sister Sister (1982) * Rooster (1982) * Kentucky Woman (1983) * Love Is Forever (1983) * Blood Feud (1983) * For Love and Honor (1983) * Manimal (1983) * From Star Wars to Jedi: The Making of a Saga (1983) (co-production with Lucasfilm, Ltd.) * Helen Keller: The Miracle Continues (1984) * W*A*L*T*E*R (1984) * Love Thy Neighbor (1984) * Cover Up (1984) * Sentimental Journey (1984) * The Sun Also Rises (1984) * Half Nelson (1985) * Peyton Place: The Next Generation (1985) * Goodbye Charlie (1985) * Covenant (1985) * In Like Flynn (1985) * Murder: By Reason of Insanity (1985) * A Letter to Three Wives (1985) * A Masterpiece of Murder (1986) * Popeye Doyle (1986) *''The Hunt for the Unicorn Killer'' (1999) (co-production with Dan Wigutow Productions and Regency Television) * The Simpsons 20th Anniversary Special – In 3-D! On Ice! (2010) * Rent: Live (2019) Fox Circle Productions/National Studios * Love and Betrayal: The Mia Farrow Story (1995) * The O.J. Simpson Story (1995) * Alien Nation: Millennium (1996) * If Looks Could Kill (1996) * Pretty Poison (1996) * Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (1998) Fox 21 Television Studios *''Gargantua'' (1998) *''Night of the Headless Horseman'' (1999) * Olive, the Other Reindeer (1999) (co-production with The Curiosity Company) * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) (co-production with The Jim Henson Company and Touchstone Television) Foxstar Productions * A Hollywood Christmas (1996) * Hidden Hollywood (1997) * Behind the Planet of the Apes (1998) * ''Beyond Titanic (1998) * Hollywood Screen Tests (1999) * Marilyn Monroe: The Final Days (2001) New World Pictures * The Death of the Incredible Hulk (1990) MTM Enterprises * Just an Old Sweet Song (1976, TV movie) * Something for Joey (1977, TV movie) * First, You Cry (1978, TV movie) * The Boy Who Drank Too Much (1980, TV movie) * Thornwell (1981, TV movie) * A Little Sex (1982) * Just Between Friends (1986) * Clara's Heart (1988) * Apollo 11 (1996, TV Movie) * Night of the Twisters (1996, TV movie) * Christmas Every Day (1996, TV movie) References Category:Lists Category:Lists of television series * Category:Disney-related lists